degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
BGO Crew
BGO Crew is the alliance between JessyPop, FanCy, Gaskarths, and Ultraviolets. History Formation Before the BGO Crew was formed, the online game Board Game Online was played by members of the Degrassi Wiki only 1-2 times every couple of weeks. However, one random evening, a group of people - including the individual members of the BGO Crew - decided to play a round. This soon turned into a series of several games being playing in the span of the a couple of days, and it wasn't long until an alliance between JessyPop, LizzyHoran, HeartAche and Kikichara was created; they were later given a name - BGO Crew. Since then, various conflicts in the group has risen, and although several people have tried to join in the become a member of the group, they have never succeeded, for it has been decided that there can only be one BGO Crew. Since then, they have played a few rounds occasionally during the week and almost always on the weekend. BGO Supreme One evening, HeartAche set up a 'vandalism section' on her page, where users could edit her userpage to their liking. Tension rose when LizzyHoran vandalized the page with the following - Lizzy is the supreme at BGO. I will never live up to her. Kikichara stepped in, crossing LizzyHoran's username out and replacing it with her own. Long afterwards, Jessy did the same. This led to a very long battle of the edits, with them constantly editing the userpage. After a tiring and dramatic combat to determine who would be given the ultimate title of BGO Supreme, the two eventually gave up. JessyPop was the last to edit the section. Eventually, HeartAche removed the vandalism section from her userpage. Legend says that this was due to a request from the staff of Board Game Online, but this has not yet been confirmed. Since then, the group has been in constant conflict to identify the BGO Supreme. It has not yet been unanimously determined, and likely won't be any time soon. Notable Ships Kikichara-JessyPop Conflict This conflict/friendship is well-known for their constant struggles associated with the in-game battle "Russian Roulette", in which two player must take turns putting a gun to their head and shooting, hopeful of that chamber being empty. These two are seen almost always bickering with each other about the game, even when they are not playing, but rather on the Degrassi Wiki chat. HeartAche-Kikichara Friendship These two are usually on good terms, and have been seen even resurrecting each other at times. However, there was a small conflict in the friendship when HeartAche left a talkpage message on JessyPop's talkpage, revealing her belief that JessyPop was the BGO Supreme. Utterly shocked and rather frustrated, Kikichara then edited the talkpage section, excusing HeartAche for her betrayal, and even posting a GIF of a character from Orange Is The New Black making a cruel gesture with her middle finger. HeartAche quickly apologized and replied saying that Kikichara was the BGO Supreme, but Kikichara has lost a considerable amount of trust in her since then. Cheese45-Explosive Sheep Conflict This conflict started out as a trustful relationship between the two until the Explosive Sheep decided to turn on its master and blew her up. Now this wasn't the end, every time Cheese45 purchases an Explosive Sheep it always kills her for a reason that is currently unknown. Cheese45 is currently still purchasing the Explosive Sheep in hope that the sheep and her will eventually become strong alliances. LizzyHoran-Everyone Conflict Lizzy gets killed by everyone even when she isn't winning. She was once on space 0 and everyone else was on space 50 and they killed her anyway. She's the main target. Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Group Ships Category:Ships involving JessyPop Category:Ships involving HeartAche Category:Ships involving LizzyHoran Category:Ships involving FanCy Category:Ships involving Gaskarths Category:Ships involving Ultraviolets